The overall objective of the IMPAC II program is to migrate IMPAC to a relational database management system in order to improve the accessibility, timeliness, accuracy, communication, analysis, and management of the national biomedical research records database. From the end-user standpoint, DRG seeks to develop a capability that will elicit a high degree of acceptance and ease of use through an easy-to-learn query language. It is also important to make IMPAC II capable of adapting easily to new and changing requirements, such as adding new elements of information or aggregating data on new topics of national interest (e.g., AIDS). In addition, one of the more important objectives of this undertaking is to provide a system which is easily accessible to the end- users, who will be able to easily develop their own queries and applications without requiring the services of a professional programming organization for the fulfillment of each request. The specific objective of this procurement is to obtain the services of a contractor who will support NIH in the development and implementation of IMPAC II. The contractor will supply staff resources as well as any necessary additional software for implementation of IMPAC II.